How James Potter & Remus Lupin Wrote the Harry Potter Series
by I swear I'm going to read that
Summary: "Im convinced the entire Harry Potter series is just James and Remus headcanoning their lives while high as fuck" - @actuallyginnyweasley "then they are both depressed af little shits" - @marauders70s They were also drunk. All right belong to J.K. Rowling Posted on ao3 under the name: I swear Im going to read that My tumblr is iswearimgoingtoreadthatbook
1. I'm 50 percent sure that is a Bad Idea

The Gryffindor common room was mostly empty right now due to the fact is was one in the morning. It was still dark and gloomy outside if one was to look out the window. It was so silent that if a pin would drop, no one but the house elfs would hear it. Just about everyone was asleep right now, save for two 5th years James Potter and Remus Lupin.

James Potter liked to think of himself as someone that is smart, popular, and loved by everyone (except maybe his Lily-Flower but she will come around). He considered himself one of the coolest guys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the moment, James was feeling less than stellar. Lily rejected him cruelly once again. She made it very clear at dinner that she would rather date the giant squid in the black lake than him. All he had done was have her dessert explode with confetti falling on her. He had even been holding lilies (note the flower, he was not actually holding Lily) for her. To make matters worse, Professor McGonagall was laying on so much homework because this was the year that OWLS were taking place. So, he did what any (un)reasonable stressed out 15-year-old would do. He started drinking a bottle of firewhiskey. By that point, he considered it would be more fun to drink with another person.

James first went over to Peter's bed and shoved him face through the curtains.

"Peeeeter, wake up. Wanna get drunk with me?"

"The mummies are coming! Mummies are going to wrap us all up in blankets!" Peter whispered rapidly to James in his sleep.

James shook his head as he wobbled across the room to Sirius. James crouched down by Sirius's ear and blew in it. Sirius grumbled in his sleep to go the fuck away Reggie. James sighed sadly as he moved sluggishly across the room.

James was starting to feel down. Everyone seemed to be asleep but him. Life kind of sucked right now for him. All he wanted was for one of his friends to be awake. He headed back towards his bed when a light bulb went off above James head. He grinned as he remembered that Remus had weed hidden underneath his bed. He had one last chance. James, being slightly (read intoxicated) intoxicated, didn't have his normal coordination. One could almost say he was as quiet as a deer when walking. He smashed his toes up against the bed pole. An almost silent bloody hell was uttered.

Remus Lupin was thought of as the tame one of the Marauders. Most students and teachers thought of him as someone smart and hardworking. He was never caught cheating or playing a prank during a class. On the other hand; Peter, James, and Sirius caught red-handed almost every single time. There were few that actually pieced it together that Remus had just as much to do as the rest of the Marauders. Most thought, ' _oh poor Remus getting dragged into the rest of the Marauders pranks'_. Little did they know, he was the mastermind of the execution of the pranks. That worked perfectly fine for him; it gave him very little detention unlike Sirius, James, and the occasional Peter who would get caught. He knew not getting caught was very much so in his advantage because it gave him the ability to get the rest of his friends out of detention.

Remus was laying on his bed trying to think of different ways that he and his friends could prank the school. He knew for a fact, that Sirius and James would twist any idea to make the prank harsher to the Slytherin students. Remus sighed loudly. He was grateful the rest of the guys were sleeping. That was until he heard someone stumbling around. A quiet bloody hell was heard.

"Psssst, Remus. Are you awake?" whined James.

Remus briefly debated saying no because he wasn't sure if he was willing to be social at this late (early) hour.

"Yes, James. I'm awake" Remus mumbled as he opened the curtain facing James bed.

James stumbled out of his bed holding two bottles of firewhiskey, one was a third empty and the other was unopened. He flopped into Remus bed and held out the unopened bottle of firewhiskey to him. Remus grabbed the offered drink with a crook of a smile, causing a little dimple to appear on the side of his mouth.

"Remus" * hiccup * "My brother from another mother"

"I know you have weed hidden underneath your bed. Sirrrrrrriuuusss told me about it" James hiccupped again.

Remus felted a vague sense of annoyance towards Sirius, due to the fact he told him in private while they were cuddling but that was not something he wanted to mention to James right now. Remus leaned his body over the bed, while using one hand to balance himself and the other to go and grab the shoebox with the weed in it.

"Reeeemmmmus, man, you gotta catch up with me. I can't be the only one." James sat up and took the unopened bottle from him and swung it back and forth.

Remus snatched the bottle away from James, and used his teeth to pull away the cork from the top. He spat out the cork screw and chugged it down. Feeling the firewhiskey was a welcome distraction from James staring at him like an eager puppy.

"I think I should roll the weed since you look like you are about to fall over." Remus said grinning before he burped loudly.

James was already giggling at this point because the alcohol had hit him hard. Remus shook his head fondly at him. He took the first drag and held it in and exhaled the smoke out in the shape of an O. James made grabby hands at Remus to pass it over, Remus skillfully dodged and took another hit before giving it to James.

Remus felt himself fully relaxing as the alcohol and drugs kicked in. He closed his eye for a moment, making a promise to himself that he would do this more often. He glanced over at James, who was tracing random squiggles in the air. It was nice having just the two of them relaxing. With how hectic classes were becoming and trying to plan more elaborate pranks, it was nice to slow down.

It was now two in the morning and both boys were a giggling mess. They were attempting to keep the other from being too loud and waking the others. At some point, they had both started to get rowdy and giggly. Being crossfaded gave the boys a nice buzz.

James was staring up at the overhead curtain, he was deep in thought about what he wanted his future to be like. He knew that he wanted to marry as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts, just like his parents had done. He had always looked up to them because of how much they loved each other. James's parents had a healthy relationship, especially because they came from pureblood families. He just really wanted to find happiness like that. James really hoped it would be Lily. Lily was the love of his life, right? He was feeling less sure every time she yelled something insulting at him. The creeping feeling of self-doubt was quickly approaching him. Begging him to let it drag him down and under. James shook himself out of those thoughts.

Remus was having similar thoughts of his future. Well, perhaps one furry difference. He was worried about what he was going to do after school. No one was going to want to hire a werewolf, no matter how good their NEWTS and OWLS were. He was a monster. He was lucky even got to go to Hogwarts. And even more so, he had four amazing friends.

James turned on his side so he could face Remus. He looked at his friends scar that ran down his face to part of his chest.

"Remus" James whispered.

"James" Remus teasingly mocked.

"What if we wrote a book about our lives in the future. We could add in stuff to give it dramatic affect and stuff" James was talking in a smaller voice while playing with his fingers.

Remus was still quiet, which was causing James slight panic.

James rushed in to tell him, "We could write it together. We don't have to tell anyone, not even Peter or Sirius. It will be our secret."

Remus spoke softly, "Our lives aren't exciting enough to write about, James".

James was moving his hands wildly now.

"But that's the point right. We can make it anything we want! My parents have always told me writing can help you work out stuff" James was bouncing up and down now on the bed.

"Okay."

"YEEEEESSSSS!" James shouted.

"Shhhhh! James, we don't want to wake up the others" Remus scolded.

"Right. Right. Sorry."

Remus was yawning, and told James, "Let's talk more about this in the morning, okay?"

James easily agreed. He decided that he was going to sleep in Remus' bed tonight. Remus just looked amused and let James cuddle in with him. They both were passed out in less than a minute. Little did they know; their story was going to get blown out of portion by their 7th year.


	2. Professor McGonagall needs a Firewhiskey

**Authors Note: WOW so I did this all yesterday from 2 p.m. to 12 a.m. and edited it this morning. It's around 5,971 words, which is 1,000 more then I was planning. It happened whoops.**

 **When Remus writes it is Bold and when James writes it is Italics and Underlined. Enjoy my word vomit.**

 **_A_A_A_**

Three days have passed since Remus and James had discussed the idea of writing a story about their lives. Well not their actual lives but a fantasy world of their lives. It was forgotten by both boys, due to the fact that all the professors seemed to hate the 5th year students. All the professors were pushing so much homework and essays on them. They claimed they wanted them to be ready for their O.W.L.'s. It was just the beginning of term and most of the students were stressing out to the point of mental breakdowns.

If you asked Sirius Black how he felt about O.W.L.s, he would snort and wave a hand at you. This was his way of saying that he knew he would pass with flying colors. Maybe not Remus level but he would be close enough. Speaking of Remus, Sirius stared intently at him from his seat in Professors Binns class. History was one of the few classes the Marauders didn't sit near each other. They all found spots they liked the best and stayed there. Sirius's gazing at Remus went unnoticed for the most part. The glazing is not the type of staring that comes with daydreaming. No, it was the type of staring that came with being interested in a person. Sirius had always found Remus rather cute. With his shaggy light-brown hair that fell partly over his eye, and oh his eyes. Sirius could stare at them forever. They were the pretest light forest green with golden specks. Sirius sighed dramatically. He didn't know why his heart beat faster every time Remus would smile at him. The littlest and most innocent interactions for some odd reason made Sirius sweat when he was around Remus. If Remus and his shoulders touched or their legs were pressed together, he would get this weird feeling in his stomach. Sirius felt confused because maybe that was normal to feel around your good friends. 'This is fine. Completely normal to admire how cute your friends are and how nice they smell. Completely normal', Sirius thought (read attempting to convince himself).

He turned away from looking at Remus to start doodling on his parchment paper. He drew a werewolf, a stag, a rat, and a big black shaggy dog. Sirius grinned as he remembered how James, Peter, and himself had been tag with Moon Moon. A chuckle broke free, as he thought of Remus's nickname. Moon Moon. They still haven't figured out good nicknames, none of them could agree on one. Remus absolutely hated his; his face and ears turned a cherry red. Sirius loved being able to get a reaction out of him. Hearing his chuckle, a few classmates turned to look at him. Some of them rolled their eyes, while others felt unease, thinking he was planning something. And lastly there were his fanboys and fangirls. A few blushed, and the others ginned and winked at him. Sirius couldn't help himself, so he smirked back at them.

At that very moment, Remus Lupin had decided to look over at Sirius. He saw him smirk at his fanboys and girls. Remus felt his heart seize up in pain. 'Of course, Sirius isn't interested in me. He could have anyone he wanted; why would he want me'. Remus looked away feeling more down then before. He took out a little piece of chocolate and unraveled the gold foil. Popping it into his mouth, he smiled feeling a little happier than before. It's the chocolate that James always gave him, a light tasting lavender with honey. He looked down at his paper and started writing a little story.

 **A disheveled, worn looking man sat on a bench of the Hogwarts express. His robes had multiple chocolate stains on it. The robes also had many places you could tell had been stitched back together by someone that had no talent in sowing.**

Remus shook his head, that wouldn't do.

 **A disheveled, worn look man sat on a bench of the Hogwarts express. His robes had multiple chocolate stains on it. The robes also had many places you could tell had been stitched back together by someone that had no talent in sowing.**

 **"The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes which had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light-brown hair was flecked with gray" (J.k. Rowling 59).**

Remus made a humming noise in the back of his throat feeling pleased about what he had just wrote and well the goodness of the chocolate he had just eaten. He knew he was wallowing in self-pity, but didn't he deserve to feel sorry for himself ever so often? Remus's eyes drew up to where Professor Binns was lecturing on the Goblin war. He sighed and started taking notes. They had been learning about the Goblin war since their first year. Couldn't he teach something interesting, like maybe about the Founders or Merlin. Because honestly, no one truly cared. Remus turned his head around to see if Peter was awake. He was not. Peter seemed to have been asleep for a while. Then again it could have just been Professors Binns voice that put him in a deep sleep.

A peacefully sleeping boy could be seen with his head laying on top of his History of Magic textbook, that boy was Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't conscious of the fact that two of his best friends were both pinning for each other across the classroom. In general, though, Peter was well aware of his friend's feelings. Granted, not many people knew that Sirius and Remus had big fat crushes on each other. Peter jolted awake due to another of his classmate's head hitting the table out of boredom. It must have finally occurred to the kid that the only way to get through the class was to sleep. Peter, funnily enough, turned his head at the exact moment Remus looked away from Sirius. He caught the facial expression of Remus. Remus's face spoke volumes. It showed signs of heartache and someone that has almost completely given up. Peter felt sorry for Remus. Sirius just seemed so oblivious to his own feelings that it caused Remus pain. Peter shook his head, he knew what he could do to help them. He would get them together before they graduated. Peter looked at his watch and read that there was still 30 minutes left of class. He put his back down on the textbook to caught a little more deserved sleep.

In the back corner of the room, was James Potter, leaning up against the wall. His mind was drifting in different directions. They were all fleeting; nothing noteworthy. James briefly came back down to earth to cast a look around the room. Nothing important seemed to be going on. Sirius was doodling, Remus taking notes, and Peter sleeping soundly on his textbook. No one was doing anything interesting. He rolled his neck around causing it to crack loudly. Lily Evans and Alice Meadowes both turned around to glare at him. James flashed them a smile while his hand went up to ruffle his already messy black hair. Lily's face dropped into a deep scowl; she sneered at him and went back to taking notes. James's smile faded fast. He looked fixedly at her long red hair and an idea came to him. He would write her a note. Yes, that would do perfectly. He would ask her to Hogsmeade this coming weekend, maybe she'll finally say yes. James smiled goofily and took out a fresh piece of parchment to write his note on.

 _Evans,_

 _Go out with me this weekend to Hogsmeade._

 _\- James_

James grinned and folded it into a paper swan. He then enchanted it to fly to Lily. She would love it because it is beautiful and includes charms; which is her favorite class. It landed softly on in front of her.

Lily looked at the paper swam curiously. She unfolded it delicately so she wouldn't ruin it. As she read the contents of the note. She felt her frustration growing. James didn't understand that she wasn't interested. Maybe it was because his Mummy and Daddy always gave their only child golden-boy whatever he wanted. . .

James was delighted. Lily was actually writing him back! She's clearly writing about her strong deep feelings for him. How she has been in love with him this whole time. The swan hit his head fairly hard. He rubbed his head. Lily probably got so excited that she over exhorted herself. He opened her reply.

 _Never in a million years, Potter._

Lily was rejecting him, again! Maybe he wasn't convincing enough. He wrote back on the paper.

 _We can go do all those things that Sirius and his dates always do. Like going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop and Honeydukes. Come on Evans, it will be fun. I know how to show a girl a good time._

He threw the paper back at Lily. She grabbed it and opened it in a huff, waiting to write down the next reason of why she would never ever date him.

 _I don't think you understand what no means._ ** _NO._** _I Will not go with you. Not this weekend, not next weekend. I will NEVER go on a date with you Potter. You would have better luck asking a corpse._

Luck was not with James today. He would try one more time to get her to say yes for this weekend.

 _Look Evans, I'm one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts. I could have anyone I want. And I want you. You should feel honored I want to date you. If you say yes, I might give_ _Snivellus, I mean_ _Severus a break._

Lily felt her anger grow after each word written. How dare he think that she was easily swayed. Saying that maybe he'll consider stop bullying her best friend. Her face turned redder by the minute. Little did James know, his note only fueled Lily's hatred towards him. She grabbed her quill and wrote with such vigor that she snapped her quill in half. Her hand was shaking. Alice silently handed Lily an extra quill she had in her bag. Lily went back to squibbing her response to James's oh so kind note.

 _How DARE you! Who do you think you are! Telling me that maybe you'll stop bullying my best friend. Get these through your thick dense head:_

 ** _I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU OR BE INTERESTED IN A TOE-RAG LIKE YOU!_**

James read Lily's angry report. How could she keep defending Snivellus? Couldn't she see that he was a freak and had an unhealthy obsession with the dark arts. It would be for the best if she ditched him. Snivellus was in love with Lily anyway. James felt like he had no choice but to get him out of the picture so all of Lily's love and attention would be on him. He didn't do anything wrong. All he did was tell her that it would be great if she went out with him. James's head hung down. Lily has been rejecting him since third year. Maybe by the end of this year she'll say yes. She can't keep saying no forever.

The piece of parchment paper that he was using as "notes paper", with filled with little doodles and Quidditch plays that could help lead the Gryffindor team to victory. James tilted his head while looking at the paper. Suddenly, the memory from three nights ago hit him. Remus and him got cross faded and talked about writing a book about their lives that wasn't really about them. He could write ideas for a book! Like a muggle fairytale that Sirius showed him, that had evil step parents or evil family

 _There once lived a boy under a cupboard. He was a small little thing, with baggy clothes and sullen in cheeks. He had a small cot on the flour and a little toy solider missing a leg and a spider for his only friend._

 _He was forced to do the cleaning and cooking for his horrid relatives._

James paused trying to think of the type of family the little boy would live with. Ah ha! A mean Aunt and Uncle with a fat horrible Cousin that was close in age to the little boy. Maybe he didn't need the spider and toy solider part.

 _There once lived a boy under a cupboard. He was a small little thing, with baggy clothes and cheeks that were missing their chubbiness. He had a small cot on the floor with very few belongings._

 _John Alex Eric_ _(nameless boy that I can't figure out the name of) "got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on" (J.k. Rowling 20). (Nameless boy) "was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept" (J.k. Rowling 20)._

 _* Nameless boy is a __muggle/squib/_ _wizard_

 _* Nameless boy is an orphan from a pureblood family?_

 _* He goes to Hogwarts_

 _* Black messy hair that sticks up in all directions_

 _* Maybe __hazel blue green_ _eyes_

 _* Quidditch is very important_

 _* Giant Monsters (three headed dog?)_

 _* Is one of Professors McGonagall's favorite students_

 _* A pretty red stone_

James felt proud of himself; he came up with all these ideas all by himself. James realized that he could show Remus this and they could maybe start writing the book they mentioned. He would have to wait until later tonight when the rest of the boys were asleep.

 **_A_A_A_**

It was now mid-day, meaning the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. This was one of the Marauders favorite classes. They all sat together in the middle row. It was the perfect spot to pay attention to dear old Minnie and potentially prank someone. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the class watching her students file in laughing and joking. Her eyes fell on Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. She had a bad feeling about today. Her gut usually didn't lead her wrong, it just ended up her sending someone to the hospital wing and either all the Marauders to detention or just two of them (read Sirius and James). It was going to be a long class, she just knew it.

"James, did you see that bird with the purple bow in her hair?" Sirius asked James eagerly.

"The one that always has her nose stuck in the air? Rebecca, I think." James felt like he knew were this was going.

"Her name, I found out, is Alyssa. But that's not the point. The point is she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend! I'm going to get lucky." Sirius spoke with pride. He was known for his wooing ways.

"Mate that's great! I asked Lily and she turned me down."

"You should really give up, Bambi. She doesn't like you."

"Hey! We didn't agree on Bambi. I prefer the name Rag stallion."

Remus butted in, "Isn't that what they call horses?"

"Nonono, it's it's what I want to be called." James pouted.

"And by the way, I will NOT be called Moon Moon. It is absolutely ridiculous."

"At least Sirius and James didn't try to name you Cheese Head." Peter grumbled.

The scraping of chairs could be heard, all the students were piling in and pulling out their chairs. The Marauders were no different, going to grab their spots in the middle. Everyone knew it belonged to them, they had claimed the spot back towards the ending of their first year. Anyone who didn't respect that it was their spots were brutally pranked. And behold, today was the day that a brave Ravenclaw girl was sitting in Sirius's spot.

The boys all stopped and stared at her like she was some foreign creature.

"Excuse me, you're in our spots." Sirius said a bit rudely. Remus rolled his eyes and pushed Peter with him so they could at least grab their seats before Sirius and James made this a bigger deal then it needed to be.

"It doesn't say your name on the seats. It's first come, first serve." The girl reported back.

James clenched his fists. He was already in a bad mood due to Lily rejecting him earlier today. And this girl just didn't get it; these were THEIR spots. Sirius was thinking along similar thoughts. He got the perfect idea. He leaned down close to her face, smiled with all teeth, and said,

"I think you should move to a different seat." He said it with false sweetness.

"I'm sitting here and I'm not moving. Go find somewhere else to sit." She snapped.

"You should listen to Sirius. He has that Black Madness that his Cousin Bellatrix has. He might just blow a fuse." James smiled cruelly down at her.

James and Sirius were losing their patience with this stuck-up girl. If she wasn't going to move herself they were going to make her. Right as the boys were going to do something that defiantly would cause them to get detention, Professor McGonagall came forward.

"Is there a problem here," she asked folding her arms.

"She was sitting in my seat!" Sirius pushing blame towards the girl, when in reality he had been ready to physically move her.

"I got here first! You don't own this spot!" The girl fired right back.

"Enough! Mr. Black, you will go seat in a different spot. Ms. Bryer was here first." Professor McGonagall spoke sternly, knowing Sirius wouldn't want to move away from his friends. She moved away from the table and walked back to the front of the classroom.

Sirius leaned in close to the girl and whispered coldly, "This isn't over."

The girl refused to show any fear and held herself up high even though she had a bad feeling she just signed her death warrant. Remus was vaguely impressed, it took guts to shut Sirius down. He also felt minorly bad for her because James and Sirius were going to publically humiliate her for this. James jerkily pulled out his chair and slammed his books on the table, all the while glaring at the Ravenclaw.

"She's going to get it." James murmured to Remus. Remus barley nodded to let James know he would help. The Marauders were known for having a mean streak when it came to it.

Remus carefully wrote on a piece of paper to Peter what James had said to him. Peter gave him the thumbs once he read it. Remus looked at the opposite side of the classroom where Sirius was stuck in the front by a bunch of Ravenclaws. When Sirius had sat down he grabbed his paper and a quill. The quill was gripped with white knuckles showing. His back was as stiff as an arrow and his face was a stone mask. If one was being honest, he looked ready to kill.

Sirius Black was not pleased, not pleased at all. He was a Black, Blacks got what they wanted no matter what. Everyone thought that he was the tame Black, that he didn't have the Black Madness like the rest of his family did. They were wrong thinking that he didn't inherit it. Sirius was well adapt at hiding it and pushing it down. Other times it got the best of him and he lashed out. He channeled his anger into going after the Slytherins and fighting Snivellus. He sneered just thinking about the slimy git.

Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose, today was not going to be a good day. She hoped that the boys would be mature enough not to hurt the girl. But she knew deep down that was probably not going to be the case. And Dumbledore would leave her to deal with them. 'Oh Merlin,' Professor McGonagall thought. 'I'm going to need a nap. . .or a strong glass of firewhiskey. I should ask Horace if he has some. Or if he has something strong.' Professor McGonagall's eyebrows scrunched up together as a headache started to hit her. She rubbed her temples. Maybe the drink would have to come sooner rather than later.

 **_A_A_A_**

Transfiguration dragged on forever for the four boys. They were all waiting impatiently for it to be lunch time. Once the bell rang, signaling that class had ended, the Marauders all got up from their seats and made it to the doors of the classroom. They were silent as they walked to The Great Hall. Sirius' anger was rolling off him in waves. It was infectious to James, who was getting more worked up as well.

"We will make her regret this." James promised Sirius. Sirius didn't really hear him. Sirius's mind was thinking of a thousand different ways to humiliate her.

Remus felt that it was his responsibility to make sure they didn't hurt the poor girl. So, he cleared his throat and said, "Sirius, you know hurting her isn't an option."

Sirius turned to look at Remus, he felt some of his muscles tense up more and his hackles go up.

"Are you defending her?" Sirius hissed.

"I'm just making a point that you could get in serious trouble if you hurt her! And don't you dare make a pun about you always being serious." Remus stubbornly snapped.

"Do you like her or something, Remus? Is that way you care. You don't want your poor girlfriend to get hurt, huh." Sirius was progressively moving closer to Remus until he was standing right in front of him. Sirius could see the freckles lining Remus's nose.

"I don't know why you are blowing this out of proportion, Sirius. All I'm doing is telling you and James to be careful and not do anything stupid."

"Whatever. Don't lie to me. You just want to protect you little girlfriend." Sirius sneered.

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFIRNED." Remus yelled.

"You know what, Sirius. Since you want to act like a child you can come talk to me when you bloody grow up!" Remus stomped away.

"Mate. . ." James started to say to Sirius.

"Don't say anything." Sirius walked away in the opposite direction that Remus just came from.

"They just need to shag and make up." Peter said knowingly to James.

"What"

"They clearly like each other. I think Remus has had a crush on Sirius since third or fourth year and Sirius liked Remus since first year."

"Peter, mate, I really don't think they like each other. People that like each other don't act like that. They would have said something to one of us by now."

"Mhmmm, you'll see, James. By the end of seventh year I guarantee you that they will be at least shagging like rabbits."

"Do I smell a bet? You're on. If they aren't together or shagging by the end of seventh year you have to dress up the day before graduation in a hot pink wizard robes that has twinkling stars on it."

"And if I win you have to dress up like Professor McGonagall and sing 'Should I Stay or Should I Go' by The Clash to Professor McGonagall the day before graduation. You also have to show up with flowers and everything."

"Deal." The two boys shook hands sealing one of their fates.

 **_A_A_A_**

A boy was angrily walking through the castle and shoving students that was in his way. Remus, was that boy. He didn't stop until he reached the Gryffindor tower.

"Password" The Fat Lady asked.

"Barbossa" Remus snapped.

"No need to be so rude about it." The Fat Lady said with a sniff.

Remus didn't even bother listening to her. He was seething. How dare Sirius talk to him like that. All he was doing was trying to help them not get bloody expelled! But no Sirius had to take it out of context and be over dramatic. Remus walked up the stairs to the fifth-year boys' dorm room and threw his stuff on his bed. The room itself was already a mess. Clothes usually were thrown around, but it seemed that the house elfs had come and in and cleaned almost everything. It looked like at least two of his friends had come in after it had been cleaned and made a new mess. Remus loosened his tie and threw off his robe on to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and let himself fall on his bed. A groan of frustration left his mouth. How could everything get so messed up so quickly. Sirius was always one to go straight for a fight. Remus pushed his upper body with his arms and glanced around the room. He decided he would write a little bit in his journal. Remus heaved himself up and got off his bed to go look underneath his bed for his journal. He grabbed faded scratched up dark purple journal and a stray quill he found on James desk. Before he sat back down on the bed to write, he went over to his worn looking bag and took out the paper he wrote the mini story on. He then sat down on his bed and with a flick of his wand closed the curtains. Remus flipped open to the next available page to begin another mini story.

 **19 September 1975**

 **Sirius Black was a wanted criminal. He had killed 5 13 innocent people out of rage. He had escaped from Azkaban. And was on his way to kill his next victim.**

Remus felt vicious while writing about Sirius. It was just a little story, none of it was real.

 **". . .they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him. . ." (J.K. Rowling 53).**

 ***Sirius Black killed 35 innocent people (maybe less?)**

 ***Sirius Black BETRAYED his best friends**

 ***Sirius Black went mad while in Azkaban for 13 years**

 ***Sirius Black was a stupid dick with a temper that will get him killed**

 ***Sirius Black will never like him back**

Remus felt kind of better now. He shoulders loosened up a bit and his breathing even out. James was right, writing little stories did help. Although, he had no plan to show James this bit about Sirius. James would just want to know why and talk about it and Remus wasn't ready to talk to anyone about his feelings towards Sirius. A big yawn came out of Remus' mouth. His eyes were drooping down. Maybe he could close his eyes for a little bit.

 **_A_A_A_**

It was now 8 o'clock, and Remus Lupin had not been seen all day except for when he stormed his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius wouldn't admit it but he felt guilty about how he treated Remus today. He hadn't deserved Sirius's anger. James was itching to go check up on Remus. He wanted to make sure he was okay and show him his idea for the story. And Peter, well Peter had a strong feeling he was going to win his bet against James because he could tell the tension between the two were getting more and more explosive. Which could result in an angry kiss or make out. Either one was fine in Peter's opinion.

The remaining Marauders made their way up to the tower. They came up to the boys' dorm, hoping to see Remus, but his curtains were all closed tight. Sirius kicked his bed post and made noise to get Remus to come out of the curtain to scold him. Remus did no such thing.

"Maybe you should just leave him alone until he cools down and you apologize to him." James suggested.

Sirius stiffened up, "Why would I need to apologize? I didn't do anything wrong. I was just pointing out facts and that Remus was acting suspicious."

Sirius did know he was wrong and he was only making matters worse but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to shut up.

"You know I love you, Sirius. But quit acting like such an arse."

James turned around to put on his pjs and get ready for bed. He turned and looked at Remus's bed. James made up his mind, he would wait until everyone was sleeping to go talk to Remus.

James took in the sleeping forms of Sirius and Peter. He looked at the watch on his night table, it said 2:30 A.M. Perfect. James grabbed some of his just in case of emergencies chocolate that he got from Honeydukes. You never knew when your werewolf friend is going to need a pick me up. James also picked up the piece of paper he had started writing on during class. He tip-toed his way to Remus's bed.

"Remus, I know you are awake. Can you please let me in? I have your favorite chocolate from Honeydukes."

It was silent inside of the curtain, but then there was movement and a hand shot out of the curtain waiting for the chocolate to be put in it. James could smell the stink of the weed that was emitting from inside of the curtains.

"Uh nope. That's not how this is going to work, Remus. You gotta let me in." James whispered.

The hand that was showing made a slow retreat inside of the curtain. James almost thought that Remus was going to deny the chocolate. And that in its self is a scary thought to anyone that knew Remus. He never turned down chocolate. Ever. James saw the curtain slowly and quietly being open by Remus. Remus, by the way looked horrid. He was still in his school uniform and appeared to be that he might had been crying at some point. Then again could just be the weed that Remus had been smoking that made his eyes red. Remus scooted over so James could climb in bed next to him. James noticed Remus's journal and a scrap piece of parchment on his bed but he didn't mention it.

"I would like the chocolate now." Remus said hoarsely.

James silently passed over the two chocolate bars, one was dark chocolate and the other was milk chocolate, and the small chocolates that were wrapped up in gold tinfoil. Remus didn't hesitate in opening the milk chocolate bar. James held out his hand for Remus to pass him the weed. He passed it over with little hesitance. The two boys were both thinking about the day's events and how everything seemed to have gone horribly.

"Remember how we talked about. . ." James and Remus both started at the same time.

"You first." They both whispered.

"Okay, me first." James said.

"I had some ideas about that story about our lives that aren't really about our lives. Your turn"

"I started writing a little bit about story ideas."

"This is great we could put them together and write something super cool."

Remus smiled at James enthusiasm. He was always so happy and excited about things.

They showed each other what they had written; Remus had decided to show James the passage he wrote about Sirius. James hadn't said anything, just nodded and showed him the bit he wrote about the nameless boy. They were both were impressed with each other.

"What if we named the main character Harry. We could also make him a Potter because you gave him your trademark hair." Remus suggested with a giggle.

"I I I didn't mean to." James stuttered out. He awkwardly ruffled his hair but ended up just hitting himself in the head.

"It's fine James. But I do have a good question." Remus was grinning like a cat that caught the cannery.

James red eyes narrowed at Remus warily, "What is it?"

"Are you planning on giving Harry sparkling green eyes like his mom Lily?"

"Of course, he is going to have Lily's gorgeous green eyes." James suddenly stopped when he realized what Remus just made him admit. James took one of Remus's pillows and hit him with it.

"Hey! I didn't say anything about the Sirius bit you wrote." Remus's smile slowly fell.

"I didn't mean that Remus. I'm sorry." James told him quickly.

He grabbed Remus's hand and laced their fingers together. James hadn't meant to bring it up at all but sometimes his mouth got away from him.

"It is going to be okay. Sirius is going to realize what a dick he is being and come back to us." James reassured Remus.

Remus hid his face with his one hand that wasn't holding James.

"I was thinking that we write the story about yours and Lily's future kid since you gave him your looks and Lily's eyes."

"Okay. Let's make a list."

 ***Main characters name is Harry**

 _* He has Lily's green eyes_

 _* He_ _g_ _oes to Hogwarts and is a wizard_

 ***Both Lily and James were murdered by** **Sirius** _a madman (come one Remus)_

He _lives with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. His uncle and Cousin are over weight_

 _Monsters_

 _A_ r _ed/golden stone?_

"Wait. James, wouldn't that mean that Lily's older sister Petunia is raising him?"

James paled. He forgot about her. Lily was always talking about how much her sisters hates her and magic.

"Let's make Harry abused then. Because if Petunia is that much of a bitch then she would be mean to her sister's kid, right?"

"I mean I guess. The poor kid has to live with such a horrible sounding person."

Remus was thoughtful for a moment. And then he said, "Why wouldn't I get your kid? Why would Petunia get him?"

James thought about Remus's question before he answered.

"Maybe because Dumbledore got to Harry first and took him away and dropped him on Petunia's doorsteps!"

"I probably wouldn't get him regardless. I'm a werewolf. They aren't allowed to have legal custody of a child that wasn't made by them. We are too dangerous." Remus glumly told James.

James reached over and hugged Remus. He let go of Remus's hand so he could rub soothing circles on his back.

"Remus John Lupin. You are an amazing person. You are so smart that you are top of our year. You're even smarter than Lily! You are a good, kind, loving, funny, and loyal person. I trust you with my life."

Remus teared up and bit and hid his face in James' shoulder. He did have to bend down because he was much taller than James.

"I'm ready to write down some more of our ideas now." Remus' voice creaked a bit.

 ***Petunia has custody of Harry**

 _Harry lives underneath the stairs in a cupboard_

 ***Dumbledore stole Harry before I could**

 _* Sirius murdered some people_

 ***Sirius** **betrayed** _was thought to have betrayed_ **James and Lily**

 _His family abuses him_

 ***Dumbledore won't tell anyone where he left Harry**

 _The one other person who does know is Professor McGonagall_

"I think we should be done for now. It's getting late and we have class early tomorrow." James said with his eyes closing.

Remus felt incredibly lucky at that moment. One of his best friends was writing a story with him to help them feel better. Remus did love James like brother.

"You can sleep here tonight if you want." Remus offered quickly.

James had been already making himself comfy in Remus's bed.

"Yes, I would love to. Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Bambi."

A thud could be heard because James had just hit Remus in the arm. All was silent in the dorm once more.

 **_A_A_A_**

 **End Notes: Please leave comments they give me life and encourage me to write.**


	3. James Makes Everything a Lot Worse

The boys in the dormitory woke up to the sun shining in through the window. Well, Sirius woke up to the sunlight. He was excited since today was Friday, meaning that the weekend would be upon them. The others were still fast asleep and Peter was still snoring. Sirius noticed that James' bed was empty. He went over to the bed and looked around to see if there was any indication his friend already went down to the Great Hall. He didn't see any of James' stuff missing. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Sirius moved around the room so he could head to Remus's bed. He was ready to go see if Remus was up, not that he was interested in Remus or anything. He just enjoyed seeing his rustled morning hair and sleepy grin. . . and maybe him shirtless. Sirius smiled a bit just thinking of Remus. His cheeks felt a little warmer than before. But regardless, Sirius was a man with a mission. And maybe he could get Remus to talk to him again.

Sirius crept over to Remus's bed, ready to see if his mate was awake. He reached over to the curtains of the bed and slowly pulled it back. Sirius abruptly stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth made an o shape. He thought maybe he's seeing things. James and Remus were sharing a bed. James was lying flat on his back, arms thrown out over Remus. Remus was currently scrunched up in a ball, incredibly close to James. They couldn't be dating. James wasn't even Remus's type! Remus liked girls with dark brown hair that was almost black or black hair in general. That had a slight wave to it and that's really soft. He probably liked girls with lighter eyes. A blue that were almost grey. . .

Sirius's face was turning a nice red shade that would put Lily Evans hair to shame. It was fine. He was fine. It didn't matter that Remus was currently ignoring him and was cuddling with James. A scowl appeared on the boy's face. He didn't care. Sirius knew he was being immature but he stomped away to get ready for classes and breakfast; he simply did not care.

James turned over in his sleep so that he was facing Remus. There was a calm stillness to the boys that had been missing since the school year had started. There reasons being similar in energy but different when spoken out loud. They were both sad lonely feeling 15 year old's.

The messy haired boy was currently wiggling closer to Remus in his sleep. He was attempting to completely attach himself to Remus. James's hair was messier than usually, looked like he was struck by lightning. His hazel eyes that were usually seen to be full of cockiness and mischief, were closed. He was more relaxed than he had since term had started.

James was much smaller than Remus. He would also loudly complain that his werewolf friend seemed to have become a giant overnight. He wouldn't obviously use those exact words. It did make it easier for him to curl up into Remus. James knew that he wasn't short per say, just on the smaller side height wise. He knew that he would grow into his body when he got older. He was currently lacking some of that grace that most purebloods had shoved down their throats at a young age. As a child, his mother Euphemia Potter nee Black, had taught him the proper way to walk and hold himself. But as soon a puberty started to hit him, all those lessons seemed to go to waste. He was on the smaller side of the males in his year. He hadn't quite hit that growth spurge, he was roughly 5'4 (165.56 cm) if you squinted. James did have a hint of muscles due to Quidditch but the rest of his body was awkward and gangly.

Remus Lupin was considered an early bloomer, wither it was due to trauma or something else was unimportant. He had lost most of his baby fat that had made his cheeks round and chubby. Shooting up like a weed over the summer, left him at 5'8 (172.72 cm, I think). He still had extra room to grow. While James was awkward and gangly, Remus was boney and willowy.

A stomping sound could be heard in the boys dorm room. Remus creaked opened his eyes to see who was causing the noise. He noticed that his bed curtain was a bit open. He could have sworn that he had closed it last night. Maybe James had opened it in the middle of the night. Remus caught sight of the perfectly styled black hair of Sirius Black. He rolled his eyes and turned over to the opposite side that didn't face the open curtain. Sirius was still acting like a spoiled brat about the whole thing that happened yesterday. He didn't understand why Sirius had become so defensive over him telling them to go easy on the girl. It was absolutely ridiculous. _'Maybe I should go say something to him.'_ Remus played with the idea of ending the stupid argument. _'No. I won't be the one crawling back to him. If he wants to fix this then he can grow up and apologize to me.'_ He was going to stand his ground on this. It was time that Remus didn't automatically be the bigger person. He was not a pushover. He knew how to stand up for himself. It was about time that Sirius got a wakeup call.

A hand blindly groped around on the night table next to Remus's bed. It's goal seemed to knock everything off the small table while looking for a pair of square glasses.

"James." Remus's voice creaked.

"Mhhhmmmm." A sleepy James slapped his hand over Remus's face. Successfully covering it. He was still blind.

"Just get up and open your eyes. It may be blurry but at least you'll be able to see the outline of the glasses. You know, instead of knocking everything off my night table."

James still hadn't opened his eyes. He wiggled closer to Remus and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"I don't want to student today. Let's just nap all day and use my cloak when we want to sneak down into the kitchens."

"I already missed classes yesterday evening, James. I can't miss anything else."

"Fiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeee." James dramatically throw his hand to cover his face.

James pretended to weep. "You just don't love me like you use to." James peeked open an eye to see if Remus was paying attention. He was watching him with amused eyes. James grinned and continued his speech.

"Oh woe is me. My husband has gone off to war and I will never see him again."

"Oh shut up." Remus pushed James off his bed. He tumbled to the ground in a thump, bringing all the blankets with him.

"Hey! That wasn't nice. You don't see me pushing you off of beds."

"Well I'm not the one stealing other people's beds. Sooooo. . ." Remus countered.

"Ugh whatever."

Movement could be heard coming from Peter's bed. His disheveled straw blond hair was stuck out between his curtains. James was picking himself back up, while Remus moved closer to the edge of his bed.

"Whatsgoingon?" Come out the mumbled question from Peter.

"Nothing, Cheesehead. All you're missing is how James and Remus are dating now." Sirius's voice suddenly took on a cold aloof tone.

"Remus, I didn't know that you were a two-timing dick." Sirius threw out, hoping to get the boy to actually talk to him.

Remus fists curled up. James nudged Remus trying to catch his eye. James was baffled at what Sirius was saying. Sirius had been acting rather odd since summer, maybe Peter was on to something.

"Mate, shut up. Quit being such an arse. You know my one and true love is my Lily. Plus Remus doesn't even like the chick. He likes. . ." James was suddenly cut off by Remus who tackled him to the ground.

"I like no one! No one. Okay. I have zero interest in anyone!" Sweat was starting to form on Remus's forehead. James eyes held an unspoken apology that Remus ignored.

Sirius scoffed, "Really? Cause it sounds like Jaime here knows who you like."

"I don't like anyone, right James" Remus was franticly staring at James. Pleading with him to not say anything stupid.

James looked up at Remus and over at Sirius. The latter boy was sneering at James and Remus. Almost as though they were something disgusting that needed to burned alive. A shudder went up James spine.

James took a deep breath and said in one long sentence, "RemuslikesaboyfromHufflepuff."

A heartbeat silence filled the 5th year boys dorm. The silence was broken by Peter, Remus, and Sirius.

"What" Chorused all three boys.

"Remus likes a boy from Hufflepuff." James said it slower, slightly out of breath. His heart was beating much louder than normal. And Remus, well he was looking at James in horror knowing this was going to end well for no one.

Time almost seemed to slow after James uttered those six little words. Remus was just frozen in place with a growing look of horror on his face. Peter was mentally calling bullshit on the whole thing, knowing that he was most definitely going to win the bet now. A growing feeling of anger, resentment, jealousy, and hatred was slowly working its way up into Sirius. James gulped knowing that today might be his last day on earth. Maybe he should tell Lily that he loved her again, one last time before he was brutally murdered by Remus and maybe Sirius too.

Remus moved off of James and kind of just slide-fell to the ground. He pulled his knees up, crossed his arms and buried his face. This was turning out to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad morning.

The sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom. No one in the room was necessary feeling very happy. Peter knew this was all utter nonsense that James blurted out in a panic. He was curious though if this could cause Sirius and Remus to get together sooner rather than later. Sirius had already left the room before James choose to attempt to drown himself in the shower. He had left with a slammed door and a promise of murder in his face. Sirius was a man with a plan. He was going to find and destroy the Hufflepuff boy that Remus had a crush on. Despite not knowing who the boy was. All thoughts of the snotty Ravenclaw had left his mind for the time being. In time Sirius would remember. He never forgot someone who had wronged him.

James was exiting the bathroom with fully wet hair that he was trying to towel dry before he put Skeekeazy in his hair. If his hair was too wet when he put it in, it tended to puff out in a circle. And James, absolutely must have good hair at all times. He was known for stopping in front of mirrors, windows, and really any reflective surfaces to check to see if his hair was messed up perfectly. The 'I woke up with my hair looking this perfect' way. James' eyes slide over to where Remus was moodily pacing. ' _Should I go over there any say something? Or stay far far far away and not get punched.'_ Remus grabbed his things to shower and bumped against James hard. _'Definitely staying over where it is safe.'_ James pulled on his shoes and glanced around to see where he had left his school bag. He spotted it laying near the armoire. James got up off from his spot on the floor, he walked over and scooped it up. He opened up the boys dormitory door and walked down without giving a backward glance to his other friends. James wasn't paying attention to the people in the common room. If he had, he would have noticed a pair of emerald green eyes watching him.

 _'Why me? I get I'm am not a great person. I am a monster. But I do decent stuff. I help my classmates study. I even arranged a study group of different houses!'_ Remus ducked his head under the water. Letting it just run down his body, he sighed. Maybe if he had just kept his stupid mouth shut then none of this would have happened. Remus gripped the shampoo bottle a little tighter than necessary. No, this was Sirius and James fault. If Sirius hadn't overreacted yesterday and James didn't say the first thing that popped into his mouth none of this would have happened. Remus tired ignoring the little voice in his head that was telling him things were about to get much much worse from here on out.

Peter luckily had chosen to shower the night before instead of waiting for the morning. He knew he would be left with no hot water. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and started to work on combing through his straw colored hair to try to give it some sort of shape. It had a bad tendency to lay flat. Peter was use to the drama that his friends tended to get into. Very rarely though, was it between the boys. He knew at some point they would start talking to each other but it really was a matter of pride and ego stopping them. And perhaps the hurt everyone was feeling. He knew getting directly involved would cause more problems, meaning that he would have to be subtle if he wanted to help. Peter was up for the task, because honestly this was all absolutely ridiculous. There was nothing left for him to do but go down to have breakfast. Maybe after breakfast everyone would cool down, Peter would be proved wrong.

The four Marauders went separately down to the Great Hall, causing a bit of gossip to start off the morning for the Hogwarts students. Whispers could be heard as Sirius was the first one out of his group to make it to breakfast. He took a seat looking directly towards the Hufflepuff table. He let his eyes scan the table to see if he could find the boy Remus was dating. In all honesty though, it was largely impossible for Sirius to actual find said boy because there was no indication of who Remus might be dating. Sirius was working on autopilot as he grabbed food to eat, he didn't really notice when some of his housemates started to change the food in front of him. The game was to see if he would noticed that he had grabbed the same food three times now. He did not notice.

James and Peter came in almost together but not quite since either boy had been walking together. James slide across from Sirius and Peter sat down next to James. It was a silent breakfast for the boys. It appeared that many students noticed the odd silence surrounding them. They were given a bit of space. Remus had walked in to the Great Hall long after his friends had made it there. He choose to sit the closest to the door, readying himself to bolt if needed. He pulled out _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelly and started to be pulled back into the story of a man who created a monster.

"Who is it." Sirius asked James coldly. His eyes never wavering from the Hufflepuff table.

"Who is who?" James distractedly asked. He was buttering a piece of toast to go with his peppermint tea, hoping the combo would help soothe his stomach. James should have picked up on the warning signs of the mood Sirius was in but he didn't. He was too filled with guilt about what transpired this morning.

Sirius gripped the knife he was holding, the knife was facing pointy side up. His knuckles were white from the amount of pressure he was putting on it. Peter wondered if Sirius was planning on stabbing someone this morning. He wouldn't be looking forward to having to deal with the aftermath of that.

"Who is the Hufflepuff that Remus likes."

James finally paid attention to Sirius, whom was currently baring his teeth at James. It very much resembled a dog getting ready to growl at someone that was moving in to attack. Small beads of sweat were forming on James forehead. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, trying to pull it away from his throat.

"It's it's no one. Just drop it, mate."

"Don't tell me to drop it, James. We don't even know who this kid is. How can we know that he's the right one for Remus."

"Leave it alone!" Silence followed after James outburst. A few people turned to look over at the trio.

James quieted his voice down and harshly whispered across the table to Sirius, "If Remus wants to keep who he is dating a secret, we should respect that. It's none of our business."

A bitter laugh left Sirius's mouth. "Well he obviously trusts you enough to tell. Maybe he thinks Pete and I aren't good enough."

"I found out by accident." James hissed through clenched teeth.

A knife went flying down into the table, Sirius had turned it upside down as they had been speaking. It was now stuck in the table.

"It doesn't matter! He didn't tell ME!"

A pin could be dropped and everyone would be able to hear it. The glaring match between Sirius and James were causing an audience. The spell that had taken over the Great Hall broke when a distinct sound of a book could be heard slamming shut. All eyes turned to the source of the sound; Remus was quivering. _'How dare Sirius think he has any right to know who I am dating! He dates and flirts with whoever he wants, you don't see me throwing a hissy fit over it!'_ Remus went to pick up his bag off the bench, he didn't throw a glance in the direction of his friends. Instead, he reached over the table and took an apple and left the Great Hall.

The remaining Marauders were still sitting when James jumped up and raced after Remus.

"I think you are overreacting." Peter finally put in his piece.

Sirius's shoulders sagged a little as he looked across at Peter.

"I didn't mean to say those things to him. It just all came out." He traced his finger an infinity sign into the table so he wouldn't have to met Peter's eyes.

"Sirius," Peter sighed, "You know this isn't the way to get his attention."

"I don't know why you are reacting this badly, but you need to think about if you truly want to stay friends with Remus. Because the way things are looking right now, it seems Remus might not be so interested in being friends."

"I know. I just," Sirius sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I just want things to go back to being normal. No weird feelings or confusing emotions."

Peter kind of just sat there and stared at Sirius. Geez, and people called him the slow one. Was Sirius really that dense to his feelings about Remus. Oh god, he was going to have his work cut out for him the next three school years.

Lily Evans was not a nosey person. . . she was just naturally curious. And with all the drama going on between the Marauders, it was concerning to say the least. Because if something was wrong with them, it meant that the rest of the school would have to suffer. She wasn't following James. Oh no, she was just being as quiet as possible while walking a respectful distance from him. But not far enough that she would accidentally lose him. Lily noticed James pull out an overly folded piece of parchment from his pocket.

An overly folded parchment paper was being looked at as James tried to jog walk. It wasn't completely done, but it was supposed to be a map of the school with everyone in it. They were trying to find a way to get it to open with only a key phase. The boys had also been discussing what would happen if someone didn't know the password. James had liked the idea of it exploding and Sirius had been eager to go along with it. Sadly, Moon Moon. . . James figured out Remus's nickname! It would be Moony because he turns into a werewolf on the full moon. It was so glaring obvious but no one would get it.

A solid mass was standing straight in his way, causing James to fall over onto the hard cold floor. He looked up to see who it was, it was a wall. James ran into wall. _'Thank Godric, no one saw me.'_

Lily felt one side of her mouth threaten to lift up into a smile. She turned her head the other because she thought she heard a cat. The sound of someone pacing repeatedly could be heard from James. It sounded like he was mumbling something about Remus and feeling safe. Lily was desperately trying not to be seen, she hide further behind the old armor. It blocked her vision of James.

Looking around once more, James pulled out the map to check what floor he had ended up on. It was the seventh, he looked across from him and say the tapestry of Barabas the Barmy. He picked himself up off the floor and started pacing, he was trying to think of a place that Remus would hide. It was frustrating because Remus had completely disappeared off the map! No trace of him. One second he was there and then poof! He was gone. Maybe the map was broken.

Remus had been pacing in front of a wall while he was trying to think of what he wanted to say to Sirius. He was also thinking about a place he could just sit and relax. Someplace he would feel safe. He squeezed his eyes shut while his hands flew to his hair to pull on it. Remus heard the sound of stone moving. His eyes opened slowly to see a dark wood door engraved with vines on it. He reached his hand slowly to open it.

James tired focusing on what would he do if he was Remus. Something that James only did in emergency, like if he was caught past curfew, or about to get detention, or when his lovely Lily was about to hit him. Granted, it usually backfired. _'Where would I go if I wanted to go away from everyone?'_ James was chanting that in his head when he turned ever so slightly and say a dark wood door with vines engraved in it. He went to open the door.

Lily turned to check on James to only see the spot he had been standing empty. Where was James? What if James caught her following him! She would never hear the end of it. Lily groaned and realized her best option would go back to the dorms or the Great Hall.

A cream colored walls surrounded James as he went through the door. The room itself felt very homey and cozy. It had a small floral patterned couch and two arm chairs, one was a velvet blue and the other was a pastel pink. There was an old wooden desk facing towards a window that looked at the lake. The desk seemed to have three worn old journals on it and two fancy old fountain pens. And a long dark wood bookcase filled with new and old books.

A tuff of dirty blonde hair was sticking over the edge of the couch. James could see Remus's school bag leaning against the coffee table. He walked over and dropped his bag next to table.

"Moony."

"Moony"

"MOONY!"

"WHAT!" Remus finally acknowledged James, even if it was just to glare at him.

"Hi."

Remus rubbed his face.

"I don't want to talk right now."

"Okay."

Remus went back to the book he was reading, while James walked around the room. He stopped over at the desk, he picked up the journals and the fountain pens. James walked back over to Remus.

"Are these yours?"

Remus torn his eyes away from his book for the third time today ready to scold James for interrupting when he paused. The journals had an almost magnetic feel to them. As if you needed to write in them. He reached his hand out to take one from James. James had other plans and moved it away.

"I'm not going to give you one until you talk to me."

Remus made the grabby hands motion for James to give him a journal and fountain pen. He wanted to see how nice it looked.

"Promise you'll talk to me." Staring down between James and Remus were taking place till Remus caved because he wanted the stuff in James's hands.

Remus flipped through one of the journals to see if anything could be found, James did the same. It seemed on the inside of all three journals, on the front page it read:

 ** _Το στυλό είναι mightier από το ξίφος Από το Edward Bulwer-Lytton 1839_**

(The pen is mightier than the sword by Edward Bulwer-Lytton 1839)

"What is this room?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. Should we add it to the map?"

"No. Let's keep it for ourselves for the time being." James didn't feel like sharing so much with anyone else. Everyone was being so moody and mean.

"I think we should use these journals to write our stories in." Remus proposed.

"We could charm one of them to show our ideas to each other through two of the books and the other will be the official story." Remus really wanted James to like the idea because it would be so cool to have it be official.

James was grinning ear to ear.

"I love it."

Both boys grinned at one another. This was very exciting for them since they needed another outlet to deal with life. And they both found writing enjoyable.

James dropped himself onto the velvety blue armchair, he sat with his legs crossed. He had the official journal with him and flipped to the first page to title there book.

"What should we name the series?"

"I think we should skip it for now because we haven't figured out what we want to write about."

James nodded.

"Can I title the first chapter? I want to call it The Boy Who Lived."

"Why that, Bambi?"

"Because wouldn't it be so cool to be known as the boy who lived? Everyone knows your name and adores you. It would be great." James got that dreamy look in his face that usually came with a word vomit about how Lily will be his wife one day.

Remus rolled his eyes and prayed that the gods would take pity on him.

"I guess that would be okay."

"Have I ever told you that I love you Remus?"

"All the time. All the time. I'm pretty sure most people think we are dating."

Remus looked over to see if James was still listening. He wasn't. He started writing in the Official Journal.

 _Chapter One_

 _The Boy Who Lived_

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense"(J.K. Rowling 7)._

James thrusted the journal into Remus's face.

"Well, what do you think?" James rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Remus scanned over the first little paragraph he wrote, he really liked it. It makes you wonder what causing these people to have to deal with someone not normal. It would be because of an orphaned young boy, and the Aunt and Uncle are Lily's evil sister and her boyfriend. But minor details.

"It's really good." Remus paused for a second.

"I think we should write some ideas in the journals. We still need to link them up."

"Oh right. _Chirographum._ " James pointed his wand at his and Remus's journals.

"Fantastic. So I was thinking, James, that we would pick a villain that is constantly trying to kill the hero."

James gasped, "Are you trying to kill Lily's and my future child?"

"James, it's not real. None of this is really going to happen."

"Okkaaayyy. But no actually killing him off."

"Once again, it's not real.'

Remus went to go write in the ideas journal.

· **Villain (?)**

"What about Tom Riddle? He won an award for special services or something for the school. Let's give him a villain name. Like Smelly Worts." James offered.

· **Tom Riddle** _(Smelly Worts)_

· **Voldemort (flight from death)**

"I guess that is better. I still think mine is funnier."

"What we need to know is why Voldemort wanted to kill Lily, baby, and you."

"What if, what if, he wanted to kill all the muggles and muggleborns. SO he got Purebloods and Half-Bloods to do his bidding. And he's like, 'Let's rule the world by taking out all the filth!' And his followers are like, 'Yeah, we love you Smelly Worts!'. And let's have Dumbledore be the only one that he is scared of. Cause Dumbledore is awesome." James was already writing before Remus could say no. Remus wouldn't say no because he was currently cough laughing from the voice impressions.

 _· Voldemort has minions_

 _· Wants to kill and or enslave muggles and muggleborns_

 _· Half-Bloods and Purebloods like what he is saying_

 _· Scared of Dumbledore_

Remus snorted, "Okay, I think we should be done for now and work on it tomorrow or later today."

"BUUUUUTTTT Remus."

"We have class. Plus it's Friday, so it will go fast."

They had forgotten to think about why Voldemort would be after Lily, James, and the baby.

A prestigious owl dropped a letter in front of Lucius Malfoy. It had three simple words on it from his father:

 ** _It is starting._**

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING SOONER BUT I GOT A NEW JOB AS A BARISTA AND COLLEGE IS A LOT. BUT HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER._**

 ** _If you like it, tell. If you think there is too much angst and drama? Me too, me too. Tell me what you are thinking._**

 ** _Comments encourage me to want to write more._**


End file.
